


Nothing Better

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost a decade, Kingsley manages to surprise Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



"What? Why?" Neville looked in astonishment at the man who had just asked him to marry him. He had long since accepted that while they enjoyed a deeply satisfying emotional and physical relationship, formalizing it was out of the question for practical and professional reasons. They didn't even live together, officially, although one of them was usually over at the other's flat, five nights out of seven.

"Because I need you, Neville." Kingsley's deep voice was throatier than usual. "When I'm with you, I know that I can do whatever I must as Minister, and I don't want to risk losing you. I know that you've always hoped we'd get married, so..."

"Kingsley, I have no intention of leaving you," said Neville firmly. "Whether or not we ever get married or live together or just keep on as we are. Yes, I'd _like_ to marry you, but not if it will put you in an awkward political position."

"Public attitudes are changing," Kingsley said. "Ministers of Magic have traditionally been single or widowed, with very rare exceptions, but I believe that the wizarding population is ready to accept someone married, especially since we wouldn't have children who might be a distraction."

"True enough." Even before he had realized he was gay, Neville had never particularly been interested in in the idea of having kids. Not that he thought he'd be a bad father, necessarily, it just didn't appeal to him. "All right, then, if you're sure, I can't think of anything I'd like better."

Kingsley put his arms around Neville and held him close. "Neither can I."

**Author's Note:**

> For eeyore9990, who wanted Kingsley/Neville, "need."


End file.
